It is common in the electrical art to use surge protective devices in the power supply of electronic equipment See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,978,198 to Packard et al. Metal oxide varistors (MOVs) are frequently used to provide surge protection. MOVs are designed to absorb an enormous amount of power for a very short time, such as occurs during a power line surge condition. However, MOVs can easily be damaged, with serious consequences, if the line voltage exceeds the safe ratings (typically 275 V) for the MOVs for more than a short period, commonly approximately 100 milliseconds (ms). What is needed is a circuit that will detect unsafe voltages or currents and disconnect the power through the MOV system when the voltage exceeds the safe limit and before the MOVs or other components are damaged, and reconnect it when the voltage returns to and stabilizes in a safe range. What is further needed is a circuit that will sense an out-of-tolerance low voltage and disconnect the power through the MOV system when such low voltage conditions exist and automatically reconnect it when the voltage returns to and stabilizes in a safe range.
Another common problem in the electrical art is mis-wiring of the electrical source, such as errors made in connecting the common household electrical outlet. While common household outlets are configured to accept the three wires, L, N, and G, there is no physical barrier in common household electrical outlets that prevents the wires being connected to the wrong terminals. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,040,969 to Winch et al. for an apparatus to address this problem. What is needed is a surge protection device that can also detect incorrect wiring, in addition to out-of-tolerance voltages, and prevent conduction of electrical power through to a device to be protected.